Command Block
Weapon Synopsis Command Block 'is a powerful redstone-empowered block that allows users to alter the very fabric of Minecraft itself through establishing "commands". Though originally something in Creative Mod, it has made appearances in the spinoff series "Minecraft: Story Mode", where it becomes a vital item in the story and is used by Jessie Weapon Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B, possibly 2-A Verse: Minecraft Name: Command Block Classification: Redstone-Powered Block, Reality Altering Machine Wielders: '''The Order of the Stone '''Special Abilities: Reality Warping, Creation (Capable of creating things from nothing, including entire worlds of it's own essence), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Minecraft itself is under the full control of The Command Block), Conceptual Manipulation, Magic (Created the very idea of magic and it's directly stated that this brought magic into the world), Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Power Nullification (Has the ability to alter the "difficulty" of entire worlds, which can alter the very functionality of the worlds themselves. This can extend to making entire beings cease to exist or making TNT not explode simply because The Player said so), Information Manipulation (Has control over the very coding and data that makes up some realities in Minecraft), Physics Manipulation (The different dimensions of Minecract each have different laws of physics to some degree), Teleportation (Can warp itself to whatever location it's user is present at), Matter Manipulation (Capable of breaking down objects through pulverization), BFR (Able to send mobs and other beings to different dimensions), Weather Manipulation (Changed the weather across Minecraft and can change it to the user's will), Summoning (Summons other mobs if allowed to), Time Manipulation (Stopped time. Capable of altering time across Minecraft), Death Manipulation (Potentially able to instantly kill a mob), Statistics Amplification (Users can indefinitely empower themselves to increase their stats), Duplication (Duplicated many items and even other mobs, which is can duplicate indefinitely) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Has full command over Minecraft itself and can easily manipulate it's entire being, including creating and rewriting laws that alter the properties of the multiverse. Gave The Wither Storm enough power to devour the entirety of Minecraft, which encompasses a millions of other parallel worlds created by millions of other players and a countless number of dreams that happen to exist within another dream), possibly '''Multiverse Level+ '(Several statements imply that the amount of worlds Minecraft contains is infinite and never ending which suggests Minecraft itself is an infinite multiverse) 'Speed: Immobile '(The comman block itself doesn't naturally move, however it can teleport itself) '''Range: Multiversal, possibly Multiversal+ '''(Capable of altering the entire structure of Minecraft, including altering all dimensions and rewriting their rules) '''Weaknesses: Can't work properly without being powered, which has far less durability than itself Other Attributes Material or Element: '''Unknown, persumbly made of earthly materials '''Needed Prerequisite for Use: '''None, other than one must be an expert with foreign technology '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kill:' Can kill any entity, including non-living objects, at will. *'Summon:' Summons any sort of entity at will, and can choose their attribute *'Fill:' Fills a chosen area with a specific kind of block *'Stop:' Stops time *'Time:' Fast-forward time *'Difficulty:' Changes the damage done by "monsters" types of beings, even potentially erasing them. Category:Weapons Category:Minecraft Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Weapons Master Category:Time Benders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Portal Users Category:Void Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Destruction Users Category:Tier 2